The One Who Will Always Love You - Sequel
by BabyBunnyJungkookie
Summary: Cinta harus diperjuangkan,kan? Hopekook!


_Yah,jadinya dibikin juga sequelnya.. Request dari beruang jelek sih.. kkkk_

_Happy reading!_

"Selamat pagi!"

Hoseok mendongak. Senyumnya mengembang mendapati _namja_ ceria yang melangkah masuk ke ruang kerjanya. "Selamat pagi,Jungkook-_ie.._"

Jungkook mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat sebuah boneka beruang ukuran manusia. Meski sering kesulitan melangkah atau melihat jalan yang sedang dilaluinya,tapi tak sedikitpun terlintas di pikiran Jungkook untuk meletakkan boneka itu. Entahlah,ia nyaman memeluk boneka setinggi 1,5 meter dengan warna _cream_ itu.

Jae Joong bilang,itu boneka yang selalu dipeluknya tiap malam.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jae Joong,Jungkook memang mengingat hyung satu-satunya itu. Memorinya memang menghilang,tapi hanya sebagian. Ia hanya mengingat sedikit memorinya saat masih sekolah dulu. Ia hanya mengingat saat ia masih di kelas 7 SMP.

_Dan Hoseok belum hadir di hidupnya saat itu._

Hoseok merapikan mejanya yang agak berantakan,memasukan beberapa data pasien ke laci. "Ada apa,Kookie?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Poninya yang sudah bertumbuh panjang ikut bergerak-gerak,hingga menutupi kedua matanya. "Aku dengar dari suster Kim kalau hyung sedang tidak ada pasien.. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir.."

Sekali lagi,Jungkook menunjukkan cengirannya. Hati Hoseok terasa menghangat. Sikap polos Jungkook yang selama ini menghilang dari hidupnya,tentu saja Hoseok merindukannya.

"Kemarilah.."

Kaki-kaki Jungkook yang beralas sendal rumah sakit melangkah mendekati Hoseok. "Ada apa hyung?"

Jungkook terpekik pelan saat tiba-tiba Hoseok menarik bonekanya,melempar boneka empuk itu ke arah ranjang pemeriksaan,dan memeluk Jungkook erat. "H-hyung!"

"Biarkan seperti ini.. Sebentar saja.."

Jungkook tak tau kenapa,tapi ia tak lagi protes. Ia hanya diam. Lengan Hoseok mengurungnya dalam sebuah pelukan,dan Jungkook….entahlah ia merasa familiar dengan pelukan ini.

_Namja_ yang lebih muda terkesiap saat telinganya dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Hoseok. Tak beraturan.

"H-hyung.." bisiknya pelan. Hoseok tak begitu mendengarkan. Ia hanya bergumam menanggapinya. "A-apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku sebelumnya?"

Hoseok kembali bergumam. Jungkook bisa saja mengira kalau Hoseok tidak serius. Hanya saja lengan Hoseok yang semakin erat memeluknya membuat Jungkook -sedikit banyak- percaya.

"Jadi benar,ya.." Jungkook bergumam. "Apa saja yang aku lupakan.."

Hening.

Pelukan itu terasa menyesakkan untuk Jungkook. Ia dapat merasakan kalau Hoseok berusaha menyampaikan rasa rindunya. Dan Jungkook sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya ikut-ikutan berdetak tidak normal.

Rasanya sangat sesak sampai-sampai Jungkook ingin menangis. Tapi untuk apa ia menangis?

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. Tapi mulutnya terasa enggan untuk mengeluh dan membuat Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya.

Jadi ketika _namja_ itu jatuh pingsan,Hoseok langsung berteriak kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ia terlalu memaksakan memorinya untuk kembali.."

Hoseok mendesah pelan mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan dokter senior yang bertanggung jawab atas Jungkook itu. Tangannya mengelus tangan Jungkook yang agak memucat. Ia tak bisa pergi. Katakan ia bodoh,karna bahkan saat seorang pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya kritis,ia meminta dokter lain untuk menggantikannya.

Sudah 3 jam dan Jungkook belum sadar.

Hoseok kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 15 menit ini. Rasanya lucu. Menunggu Jungkook. Sepertinya ia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu menunggu Jungkook.

Dulu saat Jaejoong menolak hubungan mereka.

Dan sekarang saat….Jungkook bahkan tak mengingat namanya.

.

.

.

2 hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Jungkook pingsan.

Saat ini Hoseok tengah berusaha menyuapi Jungkook. Sementara namja yang disuapi tengah memasang ekspresi sebalnya-yang Hoseok bersumpah kalau itu wajah sebal paling menggemaskan di dunia.

"Bubur itu benar-benar tidak enak,hyung.." rengeknya. Hoseok terkekeh. "Tapi kau harus ma-"

.

Klik..

.

Keduanya sontak menoleh saat pintu ruang rawat Jungkook dibuka,sepertinya Jaejoong baru pulang bekerja.

Tapi mereka salah. Itu bukan Jaejoong.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Tubuh Jungkook terdorong kebelakang saat seorang namja asing tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengaduh kesakitan sementara Hoseok menatap tajam.

"U-um.. Siapa?"

Namja itu terlihat kaget hingga ia melepaskan pelukannya. Bahunya turun,menunjukkan kalau ia tak bersemangat. "Ternyata benar ya.. Kau.. Lupa.."

Jungkook dan Hoseok mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Kau siapa?" kali ini Hoseok yang angkat bicara. Kesal juga rasanya melihat namja asing ini.

Namja itu menoleh kearah Hoseok. "Ah aku? Aku Park Jimin.."

.

.

.

.

"Mantan tunangan Jungkook.."

.

.

-TBC dengan kejamnya kkkk-


End file.
